


nose to the grindstone

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: 3) Maruda!! ANYTHING. I really don’t care. AU, non-AU. Porn, not-porn. They’ve suddenly become one of my favorite pairings as of late so really whatever you wanna do is cool with me. I’m sorry this is not really a prompt. Um. >_> Here, have some inspiration: *flings at* :D





	nose to the grindstone

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The short hair feels different in his fingers, which tighten as they sift through the soft black strands. It’s getting longer, but still short enough to _not_ keep his hands off of.

“You’re such a freak,” Ueda says affectionately, and Maru smiles into their kiss. “What would your fans say if they saw you right now?”

“I’m sure they understand my feelings,” Maru replies with a scoff. “Especially after seeing you _hump the stage_.”

“Liked that, did you?” Ueda asks, his voice dropping about an octave and Maru’s brain drops into his pants. “Do you want to be the stage now?”

Maru doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t have to. They’ve been together for so long that consent isn’t necessary, especially not with Maru’s incessant grinding against Ueda like he’s trying to fuse them together. It’s not physically possible, he knows, but sometimes he wishes it was. Sometimes he feels like he can’t get close enough.

“Turn around,” Ueda whispers, and Maru whines. “I know you like it better the other way, but trust me.”

Pouting, Maru pries himself away from Ueda and spins, the scenery before him clear for a fraction of a second before he’s tackled to the ground. He wants to grumble about being too old to do it on the floor, but then his arms are pinned over his head and Ueda’s mouth is all over the back of his neck, sneaking inside the collar of his shirt to suck on the spot that makes him squirm.

Nakamaru could get out of it, particularly when Ueda takes both of his wrists in one hand to free the other for disrobing purposes, but he doesn’t want to. Ueda’s fingers graze his skin as he pops the buttons on Nakamaru’s shirt, slowly and easily, an expert at it after all this time. He doesn’t know who starts rocking first, but Ueda’s moving against him and Nakamaru’s pushing back and a fresh surge of heat courses through him when he feels Ueda harden in the crease of his ass.

A deep chuckle vibrates his skin as Ueda completes his task, dragging his fingertips lightly up Nakamaru’s chest and over his nipples. He pauses while Nakamaru shivers, waiting for him to calm down before doing it again, and Nakamaru moans softly. He arches so much that his head bumps Ueda’s shoulder, and he can feel Ueda’s breath on his ear that gradually comes closer because Ueda knows how to push Nakamaru’s buttons. All of them.

“Tatsu,” Nakamaru whispers, and Ueda’s acknowledging grunt goes straight into his pants. “Don’t be a tease.”

“Can’t take it, old man?” Ueda replies, his voice deliciously deep and Nakamaru feels it in his fingertips.

Nakamaru doesn’t bother reminding him that they’re only one month apart in age; they’ve had this exchange a million times, usually in these kinds of situations. Instead he lifts his ass and pushes back so hard that Ueda’s breath hitches. “I’ll show you old man.”

“Oh really,” Ueda replies, and it requires no response as he tongues Nakamaru’s earlobe and Nakamaru trembles from the heat that consumes him. His wrists are released long enough to pull off his shirt, but then it becomes the tie that binds them and Nakamaru directs a glare over his shoulder.

“I really like this shirt,” he says.

He catches Ueda’s thick lips smirking before he disappears from view. “Don’t struggle and it won’t get stretched.”

Nakamaru starts to open his mouth, but now  _both_ of Ueda’s hands are trailing feather-light touches down his chest and all that comes out is a moan. He’s so turned on that every contact feels like it’s on his cock, which is pointedly reminding him how much attention it’s _not_ getting as it threatens to burst the seams of his pants. “Tatsu…”

“Hmm?” Ueda asks calmly, with a facetious air, and Nakamaru narrows his eyes. “You sound angry, General.”

“You know I can get out of this, right?” Nakamaru asks, straining his neck to glare some more, but Ueda leans forward to kiss him instead.

He should be used to this by now, but it feels like the first time every time and Nakamaru’s lips tingle each time they come together. Ueda’s tongue flicks along the seam but that’s it, a small taste that leaves Nakamaru yearning for more as Ueda drags his lips down Nakamaru’s jaw and neck to his bare shoulder.

Nakamaru lay flat on the floor when Ueda sucks along that spot that drives him crazy, the one he found so many years ago and never let go. They don’t have any photoshoots for awhile, just their concerts, so Ueda has no reason to watch his pressure and will probably leave Nakamaru marked. He’ll have to remember not to take his shirt off for the next couple shows.

A firm weight settles on top of him, Ueda straddling Nakamaru’s thighs from behind and grinding against his ass. He’s rock hard and thrusting like he means it, like there’s nothing separating them and Nakamaru wishes there wasn’t. It’s probably due to Ueda’s own need as opposed to any mind-reading, but Nakamaru feels justified when Ueda’s hands drop to his belt and have it whipped off within seconds.

Nakamaru whines pitifully as Ueda purposely bypasses his erection, like he always does, but he can’t even be ashamed because Ueda clutches onto him more tightly at the noise. His breath is heaving and his mouth doesn’t actually leave Nakamaru’s skin, returning to his ear and Nakamaru’s hips move on their own, thrusting right into the hardwood as Ueda lowers his pants and boxers over his hips, and the friction overrides the pain.

“Now who’s humping the floor?” Ueda whispers, pressing the words right into his ear, and Nakamaru’s next moan is strangled. “Are you going to curse at me now?”

“Fucking stop fucking around,” Nakamaru spits, and Ueda’s deep chuckles ease some of his tension. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

“Oh, I bet I do.” Ueda’s touch disappears long enough to sit up, followed by dubious clicking and zipping noises that clue Nakamaru into exactly what he’s doing. He sees Ueda’s shirt fly somewhere across the room and when Ueda’s body covers his again, it’s skin to skin and Ueda’s cock is hard and heavy in the crease of his ass. “See?”

“Then _do it_ ,” Nakamaru grumbles, shifting back and forth to rub back against Ueda, who groans into the top of his spine. “Fuck me already.”

“How long have we been together?” Ueda asks, sounding amused. “You should know how I am by now.”

“Too damn long,” Nakamaru says, but there’s no malice in his voice. “Please, Tatsuya, I want to feel you more.”

Ueda’s next groan is further down his back. “I love how I can make you fall apart like this.”

“ _Tatsu_ ,” Nakamaru whines shamelessly, mixed with a bit of growling because he’s pushing his limit.

“Relax.” This one is spoken into his tailbone, and Nakamaru’s whole body trembles in anticipation. “I’ve got this.”

Then his tongue is licking down Nakamaru’s crack and Nakamaru cries out when it doesn’t stop, a shrill moan that he chokes on as Ueda licks the perimeter of his rim. He circles it for entirely too long, flicking the muscle from every angle, until Nakamaru’s jerking out of control and Ueda has to hold him down by both hips. A whimper escapes Nakamaru’s lungs each time his cock scrapes the floor, and it only gets louder as Ueda’s tongue pushes inside him, moving in and out and Nakamaru rocks back against him automatically.

He endures it, because he loves it and Ueda knows it, which is why he doesn’t pull back when he swirls a slick finger alongside his tongue. He licks around it, keeping the rim stimulated as Nakamaru’s body accepts the digit, then another, Ueda bending them just right and going straight for his favorite button of Nakamaru’s. Nakamaru’s moan feels like it’s forcefully pulled from his lungs, leaving his throat sore as he tries to grab onto the floor with his bound hands.

A third finger slips in and Nakamaru arches again, pushing back in contrast with Ueda’s motions, and he knows Ueda’s getting impatient from the way he jabs him harder. _Finally_ , Nakamaru thinks, a gruffness in his next moan as his muscles stretch open for Ueda, whose tongue leaves him and Nakamaru would be sad about it if it wasn’t licking its way back up his spine.

“Fuck,” he gets out, bending his elbows to bring his hands up to meet Ueda’s hair as it returns within his reach, threading shaky fingers through the now damp strands. “You better be about to fuck me into the ground.”

“Yes, General,” Ueda says sarcastically, his voice about two octaves deeper than usual, and his mouth latches onto Nakamaru’s hot spot as he guides himself inside.

His arm hooks under one of Nakamaru’s legs, pulling it up and bringing them closer as Ueda rolls his hips to fill him with one thrust. This is his favorite position – and Nakamaru’s, though he’s not as quick to admit it – and he’ll argue that this brings them closer than when they’re face to face. Ueda’s other hand looped around Nakamaru’s shoulder, mouth kissing him wherever he can reach, every single one of Ueda’s breaths and noises directed into his skin as he moves in and out, slow enough to keep Nakamaru stationary but hard enough to hit him deep.

In a way it feels like they’re combined together as one person, uniting like this over and over and giving Nakamaru that fusion he desired so much. He doesn’t know where he ends and Ueda begins, feeling Ueda’s heartbeat in his spine and their skin sticking together at every possible junction, and right now Nakamaru feels like he and Ueda are in their own world, where they’re becoming one and nothing else matters.

“Yuichi,” Ueda breathes, and Nakamaru’s heart feels warm. He twists his fingers in Ueda’s hair and Ueda lifts his own hand to hold them, fitting neatly between both of Nakamaru’s as they both make fists at the tension accumulating between them.

“Faster, Tatsu,” Nakamaru forces out, his own breath running away with him.

This time Ueda doesn’t argue, tease, or mock; he groans low enough to vibrate Nakamaru’s body as he speeds up, tightening both of his grips and soon their noises are laced with the sound of skin smacking skin. Nakamaru stretches his neck and Ueda sucks on it, hard but brief, then drops back to the valley between Nakamaru’s shoulder blades.

Fingers bump against his cock and Nakamaru wheezes out a moan, all of his nerves set ablaze by the mere contact and he can’t focus on anything but this need, the fire that consumes him. Unable to hold his head up anymore, he cushions his face with his arms and still manages to bump his nose on the floor, but Ueda’s done playing around and coils his fingers around the full length, stroking him properly and Nakamaru’s air is limited as he’s quickly brought to the brink of orgasm.

Ueda doesn’t stop, hips snapping faster than he had on stage and Nakamaru can’t stop it, the sharp sting of pleasure that accumulates in his groin and disperses all over. His cock spurts over Ueda’s fingers and he’s moaning, incoherence mixed with Ueda’s first name as Ueda growls and releases his softening cock to wrap both hands around his torso, holding him tight as he gets close.

“I love you,” Ueda rasps into the back of his neck, stretching to reach Nakamaru’s ear as his breathing escalates. “ _Yuichi_.”

The sound of his own name reverberates in Nakamaru’s head as Ueda pulses inside him, abruptly falling still and laying deadweight on top of him like a big naked sloth.

“Move,” Nakamaru grumbles, and Ueda just snorts into his hair. “My elbows are killing me.”

“Old man,” Ueda chides, but it’s followed by a kiss to his neck. “Wasn’t this your idea?”

“I thought you could make it to our bed this time,” Nakamaru says pointedly.

“You know better than that,” Ueda says. “You should just take me to bed before you get me started.”

Nakamaru squirms underneath the weight. “You’re still not moving.”

“I’m comfortable,” Ueda replies calmly, and Nakamaru rolls his eyes as Ueda slips out of him and leeches onto him with both of his arms and legs.

“I love you,” is all Nakamaru says, because he’s comfortable too.


End file.
